


Nsfw Doodles!

by Sealid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fem!Piccolo, Hermaphrodites, M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dub-con, hermaphrodite!Piccolo, uke!piccolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealid/pseuds/Sealid
Summary: A collection of Nsfw doodles done by me, that will be centered around Piccolo-san from Dragon ball/Z/S/GT.





	1. What's up??

Hello Hello!!

 

So the illustration that am drawing are going to be all uke/bottom/Sub Piccolo based (there will be alot of fem/Herm!Piccolo in this, in a similar fashion alot of Nsfw Japanese artist portray him)! my main Pairing is Gohan and Piccolo but am not against other pairings!

I'm up for Suggestion! but you should know that am relatively busy and It could be awhile before I post, but I'll do my best to update regularly.  
Feel to Comment here or Message me Privately on my [Tumblr](https://captainsealid.tumblr.com/) or My [DA](https://sealid.deviantart.com/)

There is somethings that I won't be comfortable Drawing, so feel free to ask me about that!!  
am open to criticisms too!

Be sure to check the tags if your uncomfortable with anything! 

Later my Dudes~*~*~* 


	2. GohanxPiccolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start this off simple~~

 


	3. Tentacle MonsterxPiccolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Straight in with the Tentacle monsters.....
> 
> This was originally a Prompt for Halloween~~  
> also Colour! something I don't do often!


	4. Royal duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a suggestion made to me by a tumblr user.  
> Piccolo power bottoming with a Royalish theme
> 
>  
> 
> I like this so I might come back to it and colour it


	5. Happy Pancake Day!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Pancake day!!


End file.
